


Potstickers Lover

by imagaymessyall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Short One Shot, Traumatized Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagaymessyall/pseuds/imagaymessyall
Summary: Just a casual night for Kara, Lena and Alex (feat traumatized Alex).
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	Potstickers Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and english isn't my first language so don't hesitate to leave a comment and tell me how i can improve! 
> 
> This is based off a supercorp prompt on tumblr
> 
> Happy reading! Enjoy! Leave kudos if you liked it!

**POTSTICKERS LOVER**

* * *

Kara was coming home exhausted from a full day of Supergirl duty. She had to finish writing her article after CatCo closing time because she was away fighting an alien most of the day. She barely even had time to eat lunch (I mean two burgers don't count as lunch, right?).

She entered her apartment to her girlfriend and her sister apparently arguing over something scientific in the movie they were watching…Interstellar it seems.

"Kara! Finally, you're home… please tell your sister that there is no way a black hole could lead to somewhere outside of it, and even if it could no one could survive the trip!", Lena exclaimed walking up to her as soon as she noticed her.

"You're literally dating an alien Luthor! I really don't see why you would consider this out of the range of possibility! And…Ew! do you have to kiss every time I look at you?!" 

Kara laughed as she stepped away from Lena's embrace, already feeling better in the presence of two of her favorite people in the world.

"Oh come on you know you love us", answered Lena to Alex before whispering in her ear, "There's potstickers for you waiting in the fridge"

"Oh how I love you Lena Luthor!", Kara exclaimed kissing her girlfriend again and super-speeding to the fridge.

* * *

After dinner and the new Charlie's Angels movie watched, Kara went into the kitchen to get more wine.

"Look, all I'm saying is I wouldn't be opposed to any of the angels hitting on me", Alex said with a shrug while taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh my god! And what about Kelly?", Lena answered, laughing and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah! Who said she would be opposed to it?!", Alex exclaimed.

Kara was smiling seeing them laugh when she saw dirty dishes in the sink. "POTSTICKERS!", she yelled.

She turned to see both Alex and Lena looking at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Alex had stopped mid-movement while she was going to take a sip from her beer. They both sported questioning looks and it looked hilarious. Then, Lena seemed to understand.

"Oh my god Kara! You can't use your safeword to get out of doing the dishes! Seriously!", she said with a roll of her eyes and an annoyed look.

Alex made a disgusted noise with a stunned face "Seriously?! Not one night? I can't even have one (1) night without your sex life details?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a series of these


End file.
